Jealousy
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: Fang gets jealous, and it's Light to the rescue! Short FLight one-shot.


Originally, Fang had this day planned out perfectly. She'd 'inspect' the gang's food source, then say that they were running low. She'd suggest that she and Lightning go get some, the perfect opportunity to impress Lightning with her skills and knowledge of her native home; Gran Pulse. However, what Fang didn't plan on was Hope tagging along and stealing Lightning's attention. It didn't help, as the three ventured onward through the dense foliage in search of food and fire wood, that with everything the boy did he got a proud smile from Lightning. Even small things like catching a small poisonous frog, that Fang knew she could've done just as easily. The Tribal woman had a scowl on her face, her spear rested on her shoulders as her long arms hung over both sides of it. Lightning's expression was neutral, even as she glanced over at the unusually quiet Fang, despite the occasional grumbling.

'What's gotten into her?' She wondered silently.

"You okay, Fang?" Hope piped up; sensing the Pulsian woman's disdain, and catching the half concerned glances Lightning kept sending her. Fang barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes and scoff at the boy.

"Fine, just hot, is all." She answered, her tone sounded clipped even through her heavy accent. Hope's brow furrowed, unsatisfied with the answer she gave him.

"Isn't this your home, though?" He asked, his question followed by his own chuckle.

"You'd think you'd be used to the temperature." He added with another chuckle. Fang gritted her teeth, and pressed on, ignoring him.

"She's been in crystal stasis for the last five centuries, Hope. It'll take some time to get used to the climate." Lightning cut in, slightly worried for the boy's safety with how close he was walking to the agitated Pulsian.

"Yeah, what she said." Fang agreed. Hope shrugged, then began to kick pebbles that were placed randomly on the dusty trail. Fang silently seethed as she shifted her spear so that she was gripping it in her hands. Lightning blinked then placed a hand on Hope's shoulder.

"You could scout ahead and look for firewood." She ordered not asked. He hesitated, then nodded and ran a few ways ahead; leaving the two women alone. Lightning turned to Fang, with an eyebrow raised and caught her wrist.

"Why don't you tell me what's really wrong?" Lightning suggested. Fang seemed to relax somewhat, but still held her scowl.

"Why the sudden interest in my well bein'?" Fang countered. Lightning lifted a thin, pink eyebrow in surprise and confusion.

"What are you talking about, Fang?" She demanded. Fang scoffed.

"Don't be tryin' to make me into a fool, Sunshine. 'M not blind, nor deaf." Fang told her. Lightning's face scrunched up in utter confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Lightning snapped.

"Tch, quit botherin' me, Light. Go fuss over ya boy." Fang retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and avoiding Lightning's bewildered gaze. Lightning's gaze narrowed as she tried to pinpoint, in her memory, exactly who the other woman was talking about.

"Who?" Lightning asked. Fang rolled her emerald eyes.

"Y'know, Frosty." Fang answered with a snort, as she nodded her head toward Hope's direction. Lightning, who didn't notice Fang's nod and only heard her voice, doubled over in laughter. This half shocked, half angered Fang. Shocked her mostly, only because Lightning has never even chuckled, let alone went into full blown laughter.

"Glad you find my displeasure funny, seenin' as any other time I try to make you laugh you try to kill me with ya bloody gunblade." Fang grumbled as she glowered at the pinkette in front of her. Lightning quickly wiped a tear from her eye, then her face was stern again.

"Snow is not my boy." She said coldly. Fang snorted.

"I was talkin' bout Hope, but if the shoe fits..." Fang trailed off as she started walking ahead. Lightning's right eye twitched then quickly caught up to Fang.

"Are you calling me a slut?!" Lightning demanded, completely ignoring the fact that Fang had practically accused her of pedophilia. Fang frowned then halted.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Fang asked, her brow furrowing.

"Tch! 'But if the shoe fits...' How was I supposed to interpret that?!" Lightning said, exaggerating the deepness in the other woman's tone. Fang rolled her eyes, and tried with great effort to suppress a smirk.

"S'not my fault, you flirt with every boy you lay ya eyes on." Fang said with a care-free shrug of her shoulders. She wasn't all that mad anymore, she had Lightning's attention.

'She's not impressed, but at least she's lookin' at me.' Fang thought proudly to herself. Meanwhile, Lightning silently fumed. Only Oerba Yun Fang could ignite this type of anger in her, although she held the tribeswoman a lot higher than Snow, she still had her moments.

"I don't see the big deal anyway, if ya weren' a slut...you wouldn' be gettin' all butt hurt about it." Fang continued, the corners of her mouth curving up ever so slightly. Lightning growled, then smashed her fist into Fang's jaw. Fang smirked as she rubbed her now sore jaw.

"That'll be bruised tomorrow." She commented as her eyes met Lightning's. Lightning rolled her eyes then began walking again.

"Oy! What'chur problem with bein' called a slut anyway?" Fang questioned as she rested her spear on her shoulders again.

"It's a derogatory term towards women." Lightning growled. Fang scoffed.

"S'not just used towards women, Sunshine..." Fang retorted with a smirk. Lightning rolled her eyes at the nick-name and hoped that the rest of their outing would be met with silence.

"All 'm sayin' is that if you didn't pay attention to all these buggars, you wouldn' be called a slut." Fang muttered quietly, breaking the silence. Lightning glared at her before a look of realization crossed her face.

"Fang...are you jealous?" The pink haired woman asked. Fang's spine shot straight up, as she froze. Nervously, she shook her head and let out a quiet chuckle that held no humor.

"Pshaw! Of those vipers?! Did you hit ya head on somethin'?" Fang asked trying her hardest to sound believable, although from the sly smile that was slowly creeping it's way onto Lightning's face, she could tell that she had been caught. Lightning smirked and tapped her chin as she circled around the Pulsian.

"I wonder exactly what it is, that has the mighty Oerba Yun Fang jealous..." Lightning said with feigned innocence. Fang blushed darkly, and avoided Lightning's gaze.

"I already don' told ya, 'm not jealous." Fang mumbled crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the ground. Lightning chuckled.

"Right..." The pinkette said shaking her head slightly at the Pulsian. The sergeant smiled then leaned over and pecked the warrior's cheek.

"I think it's cute, that you're jealous. Although you don't have anything to worry about." Lightning whispered before running to catch up to Hope. Fang, after a few minutes of pouting, finally allowed a smile on her face. Yeah, Lightning was hers, nothing and no one could change that.


End file.
